


Sci has worst time on the internet: Passionate story full of failures

by DcReRe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: and apperantly im making gaster a dad of also classic sans, bc technically sci sans is just younger sans, gaster is sci's dad, sci is not having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcReRe/pseuds/DcReRe
Summary: Sci has the worst time on the internet.
Kudos: 13





	Sci has worst time on the internet: Passionate story full of failures

“Oh, how sweet, how silly!”

Sci was spending his time in the basement that became his room after his parents kicked him out of his original room, because, and to quote: “You're 22 but don't even have a job, do something with yourself!”

And naturally, Sci, has done *something* alright... And that was... Arguing with even more people on the internet! Truly, he could not believe how incredibly mature he was being.

But as he was about relax by watching the newest episode of Beastars, he noticed on a forum post:

“Helpw! I'm in love with my teacher and want to invite him to prom, what do!1?”

‘What a silly little plankton... ’ thought Sci and praised his own self how he himself is so mature and ambitionous. This one sounds like a troll. He streched his fingers, and soon prepared to type out his awnser:

“@CutePotato, your idiocism had truly burned out my eyes, and I thought this was impossible for today. Your illiteracy is so big it could feed homeless, and I'll have you know, I graduated from multiple universities...” He finished typing after two hours. And was pretty sure at some point he went completely off topic and started talking about toilets.

‘Perfect’ he thought. His essay was finished. Now to see the replies...

“Wtf this dude is on”

“is he ok”

“omfg he's fucking 12 year olds”

“LMFAO DID HE TOOK WEED”

“is he mentally okay”

“can someone ban him??”

“That is me, Admin. @Sci69, you are to apologize to the user @CutePotato, or you're getting perm ban.”

Dammit, Sci thought he got them when he started talking about penguins. No need to be afraid! His parents haven't been calling him the life failure and biggest loser on the planet who's wasting his time arguing with complete random strangers on the internet 24/7 for nothing!

He soon, has prepared his masterplan, to turn the tables around... This time, he made his essay longer than previous one, by about 5 pages, where he accused them of intolerancy of intelligent species and sexism in penguin society, and made sure to make it look like a cool metaphore.

“oh my god this guy is crazy”

“why he's talking about penguins”

“is he joking or is serious”

“god pls take him to hospital”

“tf he's at”

“Alright user Sci69, due to your brain damage, you'll be getting banned.”

“omwg guys!111! I askwed thwat teacher if he would gwo to prom with me!! And hwe said yes!11!”

He could not believe it. Not only his master plan failed, but this plankton actually succeeded? Unbelievable! And how gross! If it was even real that is, he had quite trouble with telling whether it was a troll or not, since his intelect was telling him that unlike him, not everyone has been blessed with a brain of genius. Now, what was actually terrible... He had been made fun of by complete strangers whom he never see again and have no relations to his real life whatsoever and he should prolly let go of that! Unacceptable!

He had to make sure that this user would pay... Yes... He'll be that day on prom, and he'll ruin their grant day, and accuse them of daddy issues in front of everyone... Yes, that'll ruin their reputation forever on Twitter...! Oh and possibly catch a pervert but that's details for Sci. And if it was indeed a troll... No... He must not think of that... He needs to focus on destroying their reputation...! 

The revenge plan was perfect. But how he was gonna get the address?

And then he realized! He went to the site called [helphowdoihack.com](http://helphowdoihack.com/) and downloaded random app for tracking ip! Wonderful.

And then suddenly, door to his basement opened!

“My son!”

“Oh no, it's the Brazilian I've been arguing with on the internet over politics about plastic chairs, he came for me...! Oh no, it's you dad, hi.”

“My son! First of all, you're life failure. Second of all: My son, I have been invited to a prom! My date has revealed no personal informations involving their age or look, but I'm sure it won't be anything illegal and gross!”

Sci had asthma attack.

He recovered after few hours, and saw his father was gone, probably hoping the asthma would finish him off. But no less...! He hoped into the forum, and created new account.

Things were serious! And it was no longer about his ego, either! Now his father could lose a job, and have police called on him, because some plankton had daddy issues!

He quickly logged up with his new account, and found the thread. He could see horny teenagers talking to the user CutePotato about how they're going to dress up to the prom.

Suddenly, one of them asked, “how do you look, cutie?” and then the CutePotato send their picture in a folder.

Sci downloaded it, opened, and he saw...

“SAAAAAAAAAAANS!????”

He woke up. He was in a blue bed.

“Oh thank god, so it was just dream...” said Sci.

“Actually, no, I'm a doctor. You were in coma for 4 years that was caused by huge shock. Now you're in a hospital. It seems like you are spending too much on the itnernet.”

“I'm in wha-” Hospital. “Oh.”

“My son!” his father, next to doctor, said. “First of all, you're life failure. Second of all, remember that prom invitation I got about 4 years ago? I have actually decided to decline, because I thought it might not be the best to accept invitations from anonymous people!”

“I can't believe you actually have brains and I had to waste 4 years for nothing because of this.”

And then Sci woke up again. In his room. He wasn't sure what day it was. Or if previous 4 years even happened. But he officially decided he was spending too much on the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> too much internet  
> don't be like sci


End file.
